


Agreed

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how most regulations are handled on board Kirk's Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's FicOnDemand's ["first kisses" comment fic meme](http://ficondemand.dreamwidth.org/4317.html).

A world was saved, again. They were standing alone in the captain's cabin. It was as good a time as any.

"Spock, I..." Jim hesitated. "In deference to Starfleet regulations, we will agree, I hope, to forget the next 30 seconds?"

"On the contrary, captain. It would take considerable meditative effort to eradicate such a specific period of time, and I'm sorry, Jim, but I do not believe you capable. Furthermore, it is illogical tommf--"

For a moment there was only the sound of rustling fabric.

"Did I say 30 seconds? Better make it half an hour."

"...Very well, captain."


End file.
